


Gaytypical

by Super_Danvers



Category: Atypical
Genre: Cazzie, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Gay, Gaytypical, cazzie is endgame, gonna get gay, i don’t know, sorry evan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Danvers/pseuds/Super_Danvers





	Gaytypical

When the door to the Gardner house didn’t open when she knocked, Izzie let herself in. Casey always told her to do that, so if Izzie has argued with her family then she wouldn’t have to keep waking her friend up in the middle of the night.   
This time it was only seven o’ clock but Izzie figured that maybe Doug was out on his shift and she knew Sam didn’t like answering the door. Izzie hadn’t seen Elsa in a while.   
She stepped into the Gardner house quietly. It was dimly lit, the living area a warm yellow. Sam, who was sat on the couch with his headphones around his neck and laptop on his lap, lifted his head slowly. 

He regarded the younger girl with a simple blink. “Hello, Izzie.” He offered simply. 

“Hi Sam!” Izzie sauntered over to her best friend’s brother, who looked back at his laptop. She leaned down, resting her arms on the back of the sofa but being careful not to touch Sam.  
”What are you watching?” She inquired quietly, gesturing to the screen in Sam’s lap, filled with loudly honking penguins. 

In fact, Izzie knew exactly what Sam was watching because she rarely saw him not watching it. 

“Oh it’s an emperor penguin live feeding.” Sam provided, his eyes lighting up happily to know that Izzie had a genuine interest. “There’s one every month. I’m on hour seven now.” 

“Are those the ones with those massive yellow eyebrows?” 

Sam gave a half-hearted shrug in reply. “Mhm.” He nodded. After a few seconds, he frowned and pulled his attention away from the feeding penguins. “Why are you here?”

”Oh, I came to see Casey.” 

“What for?” He frowned.

“Um....biology homework.” Izzie attempted weakly. In truth, Izzie was just as bad at Biology as Casey was but they usually got a pass if they worked together. And it getting to spend more time with Casey outside of school was a bonus too.

Sam’s frown deepened for a couple of seconds before he shrugged again. “She’s in the shower.” 

Before Izzie could thank him, Sam was putting his headphones back over his head and settling himself back into the sofa comfortably.   
Izzie smiled to herself and headed for the stairs. As she padded up to Casey’s room, of course she needed no help in getting there, she could hear a faint singing coming from upstairs. 

As Izzie got closer and closer to Casey’s room, the singing was getting louder albeit s little muffled. Oh my god, Izzie thought to herself. Casey was singing in the shower.   
She clapped a hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing. With as much sneakiness as she could muster, Izzie slipped into Casey’s room and perched on the edge of her bed. 

She spent the next ten minutes trying not laugh at Casey’s singing, guessing the songs as she did so. When the singing finally ended, Izzie gazed around her friend’s room curiously. 

Casey’s room was eccentric to say the least. Or disorganised depending on how you looked at it. Track trophies were everywhere, as were pictures of Casey and her Newton track team. They looked a lot more diverse than the Clayton team, but still, Izzie bet they didn’t have nowhere near as many ribbons and trophies as their team did. But still, Newton looked like they had more fun.   
Amongst all the photos pinned up on the mint green wall, there was one attached in front of all the rest by a bright pink pin. 

It was a picture of Casey and Izzie, when they’d gotten the day off of track training so they’d gone to Kennedy Park instead and hung out on the swings. Izzie and Casey had climbed to the top of the frame and dangled upside down until they both laughed and the blood rushed to their heads. Evan had wanted to get into the picture but Casey had said no, that it was her and Izzie’s photo. And that he wasn’t on the top of the frame so he wouldn’t get the shot right.

But Izzie preferred Casey’s first point. She smiled at the memories, her fingers tracing over the photo gently. 

Izzie got so lost in the memory of dangling upside down that she didn’t hear the click of the bathroom door opening.

“DUDE!” Casey screamed. 

Izzie responded with her own cry, hurriedly covering her eyes as Casey slammed her bathroom door shut. 

“Newton, who comes out of the bathroom naked!?” She yelped, shutting her eyes tightly and trying not laugh. 

“Everyone who owns an en-suite!” Casey yelled in reply, although she was attempting to conceal her own laughter. “Iz, what are you doing here?”

“I’m not talking to you until you come out of that bathroom fully dressed.” Izzie let out a bright chuckle. 

“Well then chuck me that t-shirt and shorts you asshole!” Came the muffled reply. 

Izzie picked up the folded clothes that were laid on Casey’s pillow and examined them for a second. The shirt was ‘The Clash’ and the shorts had Newton’s logo emblazoned in the side. With a little smile, Izzie crossed the room and knocked on the bathroom door with her knuckles. 

It opened an inch and Casey’s small pale hand extended outwards. Izzie passed it to her, earning a very quiet ‘thank you’ in response. 

Giggling to herself, Izzie walked around the room, waiting for Casey to get dressed. As she did, she noticed that Casey had laid out her favourite pair of ripped jeans, her black denim jacket with the little trophy pin Izzie had bought her for her birthday, and her favourite pair of black Vans. She’d also laid out a pair of baby blue socks that had chinstrap penguins on it. 

“They’re for Sam’s birthday. It’s tomorrow.” A small voice spoke. 

Izzie looked over her shoulder to see Casey drying her hair with a towel and (thankfully) wearing clothes, walking out of the bathroom.   
The taller brunette noticed how her friend smiled at the socks fondly and folded her towel, placing it on her nightstand.

Izzie flopped down on Casey’s bed and smirked up at the other girl. “I didn’t know you were a Clash fan.” She said, pointing to the London Calling shirt. 

Casey glanced at the shirt and then gave a half-hearted shrug. “Meh, they’re alright.” 

“More of a BareNaked Ladies fan eh?” Izzie grinned evilly. 

The blush that came to Casey’s face made Izzie laugh. The taller brunette sighed dramatically and pinched the bridge of her nose. “You heard that?” 

“Dude, if you sang any louder, your brother would’ve heard through his headphones.” 

Casey rolled her eyes and flopped down beside Izzie on the bed. “Don’t ever tell anyone.” 

“What? Apart from the fact I literally saw you naked or the fact or you can sing ABBA like you’re Meryl Streep herself?” 

Casey chuckled as Izzie imitated her dramatically. 

“I hate you, weirdo.”

As Izzie ignored her and continued to half-sing mockingly, Casey clapped her hand over her best friend’s mouth.

“Oh my god, stop singing you sound terrible!” She laughed hysterically, holding her sides as they both spluttered. 

“Hey no, my baby brother doesn’t think so! He loves my singing!” Izzie protested. “I have to sing him to sleep all the time.” 

“Why? Does he go to sleep so you’ll stop singing to him?” Casey teased, her eyes scrunching up at laughter. 

Izzie punched the brunette’s shoulder gently. “Shut up, Newton.” She murmured. 

Casey smiled softly as she too calmed down from their laughing fit. Her head was resting on Izzie’s shoulder and the shorter girl was trying to ignore how her slightly damp hair was tickling her cheek and chin. Casey closed her eyes and exhaled, content to just lay her head on her friend. 

“Sing to me then.”

“What?”

“Sing to me.” 

Izzie raised an eyebrow as Casey remained completely still, her only two movements were to carry on breathing and to quietly slip her hand into Izzie’s.   
Trying to ignore the butterflies forming in the pit of her stomach, Izzie summed up some courage. 

“As I was going up Pippen Hill,  
Pippen Hill was dirty.  
There I met a pretty miss  
And she dropt me a curtsey.”

Casey smiled gently, giving Izzie’s hand a squeeze and listening to the quiet tune coming from her mouth.  
As Izzie sang, her deep chocolate brown eyes remained on Casey’s dozing figure. She never took them off of her. 

“Little miss, pretty miss,  
Blessings light upon you!  
If I had half a crown a day,  
I'd spend it gladly on you”

She ended up singing the song twice more before Casey fell completely asleep. Izzie’s biology homework was left in a corner, unfinished. 

+


End file.
